Welcome to Parenthood Harry
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Harry is left alone with the baby and nothing but disaster ensues. Complete


Harry woke up with a smile and looked over at his beautiful wife, Ginny. They had been married three years. Harry watched as the beautiful form of Ginny slumbered away. He watched as she instinctively in her sleep snuggled into his shoulder. Harry slowly bent his head down and brushed Ginny's forehead with his lips.

"Morning," greeted Ginny not opening her eyes nor moving from her comfortable position next to Harry.

"Happy Valentines Day," whispered Harry as he wrapped his arm around Ginny to hold her closer.

"Happy Valentines Day" smiled Ginny still not opening her eyes; she allowed her hand to caress Harry's chest.

The pleasant joy the couple felt lying next to each other was interrupted by a baby's cry.

"The baby is up," remarked Ginny opening one eye, as she got ready to get up and tend to the baby.

"I've got it," offered Harry sitting up allowing Ginny to fall back onto the pillow, "You just stay in bed and rest a few more minutes."

With that Harry gently kissed Ginny's forehead and left the room. Harry squinted as he walked down the hall he has left his glasses on the nightstand. It did not matter Harry knew the hall well. The baby's cries seemed to grow louder the longer he had to wait. When Harry entered the room the crying stopped and baby Sirius stood there in his crib holding on to the railing for support.

"Can't stand not being the center of attention can you?" asked Harry as he reached into the crib to pick up baby Sirius. Harry thought back to his godfather and how he loved being in the limelight.

"Da!" exclaimed Sirius as Harry picked him up.

"That's right come to daddy," smiled Harry.

Sirius immediately made a grab at Harry's face. His favorite game to play was "taking daddy's glasses".

"Ah, I don't have my glasses on," explained Harry glad that he left them on the nightstand. The last time Sirius grabbed a hold of them they got broken. Not that they were hard to fix.

When baby Sirius came to the realization that there were no glasses to pull off daddy's face, he went for the next best thing, the hair.

"Now let go Sirius," coaxed Harry trying to get Sirius to let go.

"No!" cried Sirius using one of the few words he knew, in fact his first word.

"Come on now, you're hurting daddy," tried to reason Harry.

"No!" cried Sirius pulling Harry's hair in glee at the fun he was having.

"Ow," winced Harry as Sirius pulled.

Harry eventually coaxed one had free from his hair and began to work on the other as he mumbled to himself, "Fred and George's atomic pops are less painful than this."

Sirius immediately let go of Harry's hair and began looking around. Harry knew what Sirius was looking for, his mischievous uncles. They always have a way of making Sirius laugh. It was probably why they were his favorite uncles, followed by Ron of course.

"No they aren't here," explained Harry, positioning Sirius so that he would not be able to grab any more hair.

"Why don't we go see mommy?" suggested Harry.

"Mama!" cried Sirius reaching his arms out to Ginny.

"How's my big boy?" cooed Ginny as she took Sirius into her arms.

"He's fine," answered Harry, "He just wanted some attention."

Sirius patted Ginny's face and then quickly found interest in a button on her gown.

"I want to remind you, Harry," explained Ginny, "That I am due in for work in about an hour."

"Why do you have to go in on Valentines Day?" asked Harry taking Sirius back into his arms.

"It is the Valentines issue of Witch Weekly, it is one of the few special runs we do, I can't help it that my boss called me in."

"I know," sighed Harry moving his head away from Sirius as he tried to make a grab for the glasses.

"It will only be an hour or two at most," explained Ginny, "You and Sirius will be fine without me." With that Ginny stepped out of the room to go shower.

"You thing we'll be fine for a couple of hours without your mom around?" Harry asked as he looked down at Sirius.

Sirius only looked up at Harry with a confused look and then went back to playing with the bootie he had taken off his foot.

Harry grabbed the bootie, placed it back on Sirius' foot and scooped him up to take him to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Let's let you mom get ready for work," suggested Harry.

As Harry made his way down the stairs, baby Sirius mad an attempt for Harry's glasses.

"No you don't," remarked Harry with a smile as he moved his face out of Sirius' reach, "If you got my vision, you'll have your own pair soon."

Harry then set Sirius in a high chair. As Harry began to secure him in, Sirius nabbed Harry's glasses. Sirius let out a squeal of joy in his victory.

Harry elected to ignore the fact that Sirius managed yet again to steal his glasses. True there were magical ways of securing Sirius into his chair, but Sirius was too young and wiggled too much for them to work.

"You're living up to your name sake," heaved Harry retrieving his glasses and ruffling his son's already ruffled hair.

Sirius gurgled in response as he reached for Harry's unreachable glasses.

"How about some breakfast?" suggested Harry looking down at his son, seeing his mother's eyes, his eyes looking back up at him.

Harry then turned into the kitchen summoning a clean bowl to put Sirius' baby cereal in. He then muttered a cantation or two so that Sirius' break fast would prepare itself Harry then muttered a bit more so that his breakfast would be under way. Ginny had taught him the incantations not too long ago. She went into a fit of giggles when she discovered Harry covered in flower from the enchanted pot when he tried to do things the muggle way.

"Harry, I'm off now," remarked Ginny from the doorway of the kitchen.

"All right," sighed Harry as he approached his wife to say goodbye.

"I should be back in a hour or two," explained Ginny.

"To spend the rest of the day with your adoring husband," remarked Harry.

"Actually, I was thinking of visiting with Hermione," teased Ginny.

"Ha, ha," sarcastically replied Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ginny, "What I don't get is why you have to go in."

"Because my boss called me in," answered Ginny placing her hands on Harry's chest.

"All right but hurry back, I've got plans for us."

"I will," answered Ginny planting a kiss on Harry's lips, before apperating away.

"Looks like it's just you and me," remarked Harry looking over at Sirius. It was the first time Harry had been home alone with Sirius. Why was it that Ginny started work today? Valentines Day of all days!

Harry walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his and Sirius' ready and waiting breakfast.

Sirius had just started self-feeding so Harry knew he did not have to worry about that. What Harry did have to worry about was projectile food, something he had not even considered until he was hit with a spoonful of warm creamed baby cereal. Harry slowly licked the cereal off his lips and blinked his eyes in slight surprise. Sirius let out a laugh as Harry reached for a napkin to wipe his face. As Harry removed his glasses to clean them off Sirius made sure his food appeared to be everywhere but in his mouth.

"Look at this mess," sighed Harry with a half smile and added patience. Some how marrying and becoming a father did that to him. Harry opted to eat his breakfast then clean Sirius up. That was until Sirius decided to wear his bowl for a hat.

"No!" cried Harry reaching to stop Sirius.

Sirius took his spoon and began banging it against the bowl on his head. The cereal was dripping down form the bowl.

"Let's get you cleaned up," remarked Harry as he grabbed Sirius removing the bowl off of Sirius' head and wrestling the spoon out of his hand.

Before leaving to give Sirius a bath Harry mumbled an incantation to clean the mess he and Sirius left behind. When Harry reached the bathroom he conjured water into it and undressed Sirius and placed him in the water.

"First let's get the cereal off of you, and me," noted Harry looking at his shirt. Harry quickly changed into his bathrobe, which was hanging on the back of the door.

Sirius immediately took to the water, splashing away. Harry wrestled with the wiggling Sirius to get him clean.

"You never give your mother this much trouble when she baths you," grunted Harry as he got splashed yet again. By the end of the bath, the bathroom was flooded with over an inch of water.

"What a mess, at least you're clean, and thanks to you I am too. Fortunately, there is a drying spell."

Harry cast the spell, drying himself, and the bathroom. Harry used a towel to dry Sirius since magic could have an adverse effect of exceptionally young children. Once the towel was wrapped around Sirius, Harry looked down at his watch. Only an hour had passed, it was possible that Ginny would be yet another hour before she came home.

"How much more trouble can you get yourself into?" asked Harry as he set Sirius down on his bed while he got a clean shirt to wear instead of his bathrobe.

"Uh-oh," said Sirius as Harry began to reach for the buttons on his shirt.

Harry turned around to see what Sirius said 'uh-oh' about and it was something that Harry did not want to see. The comforter was ruined. Harry forgot to put a diaper on Sirius.

"This is not my day!" cried out Harry as he rushed Sirius to the changing table. Harry then lay Sirius on the table and looked around. Harry hadn't changed Sirius often, maybe twice in all and both times Ginny was there to supervise.

"Where dose she keep the diapers?" pondered Harry as he looked around, it was no use looking for them he would have to use magic, "Accio Diapers."

Harry thinking he had been ingenious in summoning the diaper was about to discover one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Instantly five diapers came flying at Harry smacking him in the face followed by and unopened package of diapers that Harry was just able to dodge. Unfortunately, in his dodging, he was caught off guard by the borage of dirty diapers that came his way. The sell was overwhelming! For a minute Harry thought he was going to pass out from the overwhelming fumes.

Sirius laughed at his daddy's trials thing it was all solely for his entertainment. Harry pulled himself together to endure the smell. Right now he was on a mission, and that was to put a diaper on Sirius. Harry quickly grabbed a clean diaper opened it up and placed it under Sirius. Before Harry closed the diaper, he had to stop and think, he was forgetting something…what was it?

As Harry stood there thinking the fumes started to get to him again. Harry faltered for a moment and then remembered. Baby powder! There was no time to look since the fumes kept growing in strength, so Harry summoned the powder to himself.

No sooner did Harry cast the spell and the bottle of powder came sailing toward him at a much slower speed than the diapers. When the hotel hovered in front of Harry he snatched out of the air and ended up squeezing it. Instantly baby powder exploded in his face.

"So much for the semi-shower," remarked Harry trying to look on the brighter side of things while on the inside her was crying out, "_Why me?_"

When Harry finished changing Sirius he took him down stairs and put him in the playpen.

"There, now you can't get into trouble while I clean up the mess we've made," explained a snow white Harry.

Sirius looked up at Harry in bewilderment, not knowing why his daddy was all white.

Harry trudged back up the stairs and observed the mess. He only had about thirty- to- forty minutes before Ginny would be back home. He did not want her walk in on such a mess. Harry stepped into the baby's room and cast a cleaning spell. He was thankful for magic at that point, though it is what caused the mess in the first place. Harry then removed and replaced the dirty comforter on his bed. He then followed that up wit a shower of his own. When Harry finished he could hear Sirius wailing down stairs.

Harry knew exactly what Sirius needed, without a word Harry slipped downstairs reached down into the playpen and picked Sirius up. Sirius immediately laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sniffled. Harry carried Sirius over to the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep. It was the final thing that Sirius needed, a nap. Once the sweet form of Sirius lay still and his breathing became shallow Harry knew his son was asleep. Harry then tiptoed back up the stairs and laid his precious down in his crib, kissing the top of his red head. When Harry turned to leave the baby's room he saw Ginny standing in the doorway smiling.

"You actually got him to nap," whispered Ginny, "I'm surprised."

"All in a day's work," whispered back Harry as he closed the door to the baby's room.

"I owled mom and she should be here any minute to watch over Sirius so that we can go out."

That evening Harry sat across from his wife and admired her beauty wondering why in the world she ever agreed to marry him.

"Harry," hesitantly spoke Ginny, "I have a confession to make…I didn't go into work today, I went and say the doctor."

"What? Why?" asked a confused Harry, "You're nor sick are you?"

"No, Harry, I'm pregnant!"

**A/N:** This is my first one shot and it was an answer to a callenge of having Harry left alone with the baby.


End file.
